Twinkle Toes
by 5SecondsofWinter
Summary: Percy blames himself for the casualties from the Giant War, Annabeth cheers him up with images of Clarisse as a military general. Percabeth One-shot, fluffy, no smut or lemon, just pure fluff.


**Hola my compadres! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Aren't you guys excited? No? Well then… Anyways, this is my 6****th**** story and it's going to be a Percabeth fluffy one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it! Read on my Martians!**

Percy Jackson sat on the dock, staring out at the vast lake in front of him. He was contemplating his life. Thinking of his achievements, his losses, and his wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth.

They had just won the Giant War, but not without many losses. The camps lost almost half of its campers, including Frank Zhang, who so bravely intercepted a spear from stabbing his girlfriend Hazel Levesque in the back. Hazel was crushed, and refused to leave Franks bed.

Another of the lost was Travis Stoll, who interfered in the battle between his brother and Kampë, and ended up being poisoned by her Gorgon blood dipped smictars. Connor Stoll, Travis' twin and trusty partner in crime, and Katie Gardner, his girlfriend were devastated. Katie stopped planting and Connor even stopped pranking people. No one in camp even laughed anymore.

One of the most shattering deaths was Clarisses', surprisingly. She had died saving Percy, no matter how unbelievable that sounded. She had distracted Gaea while Percy was fighting her, and had ended up being killed, though not after shoving her spear Maimer through the Demon Dirt Queens face. Clarisse was the true hero of this war. Her spear was infused wth so much electricity that is completely stunned Gaea, in the process killing herself. Percy, in a blind fit of rage, had taken the oppourtunity that Clarisse presented, and defeated Gaea.

As Percy thought of Clarisse, he started to tear up. Even if she promised to make his life very difficult, she was one of the best friends in the world. She believed that no one had the right to mess with him but herself and Annabeth. She was also one of the depressed when Percy disappeared for 8 months. Her last words had been addressed to Percy, she had said that she actually enjoyed his friendship and that if he were to tell anyone what she said, she would haunt him from the Underworld.

Percy was full on bawling now. His tears dripped down his face and plopped quietly into the lake below him. He could have saved her! He could have saved all of them, if he wasn't so incompetent. Percy continued to berate and torture himself over the deaths of so many people and was oblivious to someone sitting down next to him.

Annabeth had been on a stroll around camp, assuring that the rebuilding of the cabins was going smoothly, until she saw a figure by the lake with his face in his hands. She knew it was her boyfriend instantly, for he had taken to sitting alone on the dock the past few days. She headed towards the dock and sat down next to her Seaweed Brain. His sobbing disconcerted her, she hadn't seen him this broken ever since they were back in Tartarus.

When Percy felt a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly, he knew it was his Wise Girl. Ever since falling into Tartarus, they had grown accoustomed to each other, and could identify each other almost instantly.

Percy felt a bit ashamed, having being caught crying like a baby. He hid his face further into his hands, trying to block the rest of the world out. What would they think? Seeing the great Hero of Olympus weeping like a child. No, he had to be strong, because if he wasn't, no one else would be.

Annabeth sensed his discomfort of being caught crying, and began to talk to him. She knew instantly what he was so upset about. He believed that the deaths of the campers, especially Clarisse, was his fault. Of course he would think that, his fatal flaw was loyalty, after all.

"Hey Perce, you know it was not your fault. Do you think Clarisse would want you mourning and blaming yourself? No, she would want you to go out there and get on with your life. Actually, now that I think about it, she might want you to terrorize the newbies first, and then get on with your life."

That got a chuckle out of him as he pictured Clarisse, in all of her terrifying glory, yelling at him like a general to push a kids head down the toilet.

Annabeth smiled in relief when she heard the chuckle, and continued.

"Just imagine Clarisse dressed up in a Military generals outfit, putting you through the "Bullying Bootcamp" where you have to learn how to properly tie a kid to the top of a flagpole by his underpants."

Percy laughed at the ridiculous image in his mind. He began to feel better, all thanks to his Wise Girl.

Annabeth was happy that she could make him laugh, even at a time like this, and got up, Percy copying her movements. The couple stood on the dock staring out at the beautiful sight of the sun setting on the horizon, the water reflecting the beautiful image.

"Think about it Percy, she wouldn't want you to mope. If she was here, she would kick your butt and call you a Prissy Twinkle Toes." Annabeth said, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, she would say something along those lines—wait, did you just call me a Prissy Twinkle Toes?!" Percy interrupted himself.

"Maybe, maybe not," Annabeth said smirking.

"Well…ugh, you are lucky I love you Wise Girl," Percy sighed, defeated.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, leaning her head on Percy's shoulder.

"And for your information, I am NOT a Prissy Twinkle Toe," Percy defended.

"Sure you aren't, sure," Annabeth placated.

Percy wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not, so he just decided to give it up, and enjoy this peaceful moment he had with his Wise Girl.

**Wow, that was extremely fluffy. I just love Percabeth, don't you guys? Ahhh, but I ship Percy with lots of people (Cough cough Nico cough cough) but this is definitely one of my favorites. I hope you guys liked this. I usually don't write one-shots, but will if you guys tell me to. Peace out**

**Forever scripting,**

**xThatBookGirlx**


End file.
